


Born together, Pack forever

by ophelianipples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura, Derek and Laura are Twins, Manipulation of a Minor, bad touch but no sex scenes, endgame sterek obviously but it hasn't appeared yet, idk if i needed to rate that haha, just classic Kate behaviour, major character death is the hales...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelianipples/pseuds/ophelianipples
Summary: Derek and Laura are twins... that's it. That's the fic(An exploration of Laura and Derek growing up as twins, Laura unsure about being Alpha in future, both of them slightly resenting being werewolves as I imagine all teen werewolves would do at some point, both of them responding to grief in different ways, Laura gradually becoming a better and more mature leader. All through Derek's POV.)





	1. Wednesday November 7th, 2001

 

-Wednesday November 7th, 2001-

 

Laura and Derek were turning 13, which meant they normally hated each other, but it’s hard to act like you hate your ‘womb-buddy,’ as Laura said, on the day you both came screeching into the world. They had a long-standing birthday truce, only partly enforced by mum and dad. It was sunny and clear so mum and dad got the kids out of school and took the whole pack out to the lake tucked away in the Preserve where humans were unlikely to stumble upon them. Here, even more so than at home, they could be themselves. 

They splashed and played and let their eyes flash gold in the hot afternoon sun. Eric, now 16, worked on his tan (something the werewolves were jealous of every year - with their healing factor they couldn’t tan like Eric and dad could). He pretended to be annoyed when all the siblings pounced on him and pretended to eat him. Later when they were exhausted and happy back at the house, mum brought out two twin cakes big enough to feed the entire pack for a week.

That night when silence finally fell, Laura climbed into Derek’s bed, aggressively spooning him so he couldn’t huff and turn away, and whispered “Happy birthday little bro.”

“I’m only half an hour younger than you!” Derek replied indignantly. It wouldn’t stop her from saying it, but at this point it was a matter of principle to argue.

This time Laura didn’t take the bait, though. This time, she said “I wish I wasn’t the oldest.”

She sighed and buried her head at the nape of Derek’s neck.

“I don’t want to be the Alpha.”

Derek felt his eyes widen.

“What? Yes you do!” If 13 years of being bossed around and taunted by Laura has taught Derek anything, it’s that she wants to be the Alpha when they grow up.

Laura sighed again. “But all that responsibility, Der. How am I meant to - a whole _pack-_ "

“Mum will help you, though."

Another sigh, and then silence.

“And I’ll help you,” Derek added.

“But what if I’m a bad Alpha and then everyone leaves,” Laura whispered. She laughed a bit afterwards, like she knew it was ridiculous but couldn't help thinking it.

Now it was Derek’s turn to heave a big sigh. He rolled over and tucked Laura’s head under his chin, their flannel-clad legs tangling together.

“We’re twins, Laur. You couldn’t get rid of me even if you wanted to.”


	2. Friday November 28th, 2003

 -Friday November 28th, 2003-

  

“I’m gonna miss her so much,” Laura choked out, and Derek remembered how Paige would always be working on some school project with Laura. They had been lab partners. “Why didn’t mum do something?!" 

He couldn’t speak, just breathed and closed his eyes against the electric blue glow. The tears would come later, or never. He wasn’t sure about anything any more.

For the first time in their lives, Derek and Laura's eyes didn’t match when they glowed.


	3. Tuesday August 31st, 2004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer on the next few parts:
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR DISCUSSION AND DEPICTION OF MANIPULATION OF A MINOR AND ABUSE OF A MINOR (not graphic).
> 
> I just want my intentions to be clear here...
> 
> So, basically, Laura grew up in the same environment as Derek. That means she doesn’t magically know that Kate is terrible. She’s charmed by Kate as well. She turns a blind eye to Derek and Kate hanging out alone, because it seems to make Derek happy, and Kate is hot.
> 
> I deliberately wrote Kate in a way that doesn’t reveal her “secret" evil side (although for me the pet names are a dead giveaway lol). I guess what I’m trying to show here, is the fact that most abusers are known and trusted by the victims’ families. People may see warning signs but not understand what they’re seeing.
> 
> Please, if this brings up any issues for you, contact a helpline or some kind of support in your area. Here’s a few national helpline websites for people who I think are most likely to be reading this:
> 
> Australia: https://www.lifeline.org.au/  
> America: https://kidshelpline.com.au/kids/service/1800runaway-united-states-of-america-usa/  
> UK: https://www.childline.org.uk/

-Tuesday August 31st, 2004-

 

 

Derek waited for Laura in the school carpark, staring into space. The new moon had him low on energy and a little cranky - he was ready to just eat, curl up in bed, and finish reading his book. Though to be fair, that was a constant state of being for him lately. 

"Derek? Mr. Hale?" A voice snapped him out of his reverie. Derek was startled to find Miss Silver standing less than a foot away with a concerned smile. “Derek, honey, are you okay? You seem a little… off.”

Derek smiled mechanically. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there. I’m okay, Miss. Just waiting for Laura, she runs that homework club thing and she’s my ride.”

Miss Silver grinned at him. She had very white teeth. “I’ll wait with you, sweetie. Duty of care, and all that.”

She leaned against Laura’s shitty station wagon next to him. Derek didn’t quite know what to say, but luckily Miss Silver filled the silence with small talk until Laura emerged from the school building some 20 minutes later.

“Hey Miss Silver,” Laura chirped as she approached. “How are you?”

“I’m great thanks, Laura, how was homework club? I hear you’re very good with the kids!”

Laura preened. “They were great today, actually. I hope you weren’t waiting for too long?” She threw Derek an apologetic look, but Derek was already waving it away. He really didn’t mind waiting for her. It meant he had nowhere to be. He could just do nothing for an hour and a half after school, and mum and dad wouldn’t worry, and nobody would demand anything of him.

“Okay, I’ll leave you crazy kids to it then!” Miss Silver ruffled Derek’s hair and sauntered off towards her car. “Ciao!”

Laura giggled and walked around to the driver’s side. “Man, she’s great.”

Derek made a vague noise of agreement. Miss Silver had been - overwhelming. In a nice way, but still - he really wanted to be in bed with _Metamorphosis_  like, half an hour ago.

“If I was gonna be a teacher, I think I’d want to be like her,” Laura continued. “She really has that hot, young, but stern and respectable vibe going on, ya know? And she just has this -" she waved her hand off the steering wheel for a second - “ _presence._ Like, people just _listen_ to her.”

“You wanna be a teacher?” Derek asked. He could feel Laura looking at him but kept his eyes locked on the road.

Laura shrugged. “Well you know, if it wasn't for -“ 

“Yeah.” 

If it wasn’t for the werewolf thing.


	4. Tuesday September 21st, 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate being Kate :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR DISCUSSION AND DEPICTION OF MANIPULATION OF A MINOR AND ABUSE OF A MINOR (not graphic).
> 
> I just want my intentions to be clear here...
> 
> So, basically, Laura grew up in the same environment as Derek. That means she doesn’t magically know that Kate is terrible. She’s charmed by Kate as well. She turns a blind eye to Derek and Kate hanging out alone, because it seems to make Derek happy, and Kate is hot.
> 
> I deliberately wrote Kate in a way that doesn’t reveal her “secret" evil side (although for me the pet names are a dead giveaway lol). I guess what I’m trying to show here, is the fact that most abusers are known and trusted by the victims’ families. People may see warning signs but not understand what they’re seeing.
> 
> Please, if this brings up any issues for you, contact a helpline or some kind of support in your area. Here’s a few national helpline websites for people who I think are most likely to be reading this:
> 
> Australia: https://www.lifeline.org.au/  
> America: https://kidshelpline.com.au/kids/service/1800runaway-united-states-of-america-usa/  
> UK: https://www.childline.org.uk/

 -Tuesday September 21st, 2004-

 

It became a regular thing, without Derek really even noticing. Miss Silver (“call me Kate! Miss Silver makes me sound like 60 years old, oh my God”) would come and lean beside Derek and chat until Laura appeared. Miss Silver -  _Kate_ -would ask Laura how homework club went, and then sashay off, throwing a wink over her shoulder at them that would make Derek blush.

He started to look forward to that in-between time, just listening to Kate’s stories. She trusted him with her secrets, her estrangement from her brother, how she didn’t get to see her niece enough because of a stupid argument, anything annoying that had happened to her that day. Best of all, she didn’t seem to mind that Derek didn’t speak much. 

After a few weeks, Derek thought maybe Kate was actually, genuinely flirting with him. It seemed crazy, but - she would do these things like touch his arm, lean into his space, compliment him, and the whole time she would smile like he was her favourite thing in the world. One day she even took his hand in hers. Her hand was soft with shiny, perfectly manicured nails. 

Derek almost had a heart attack.  

“Relax, honey, it’s just a piece of paper.” Kate giggled, “It ain’t gonna bite!” 

Derek looked down and realised she was indeed pushing a piece of paper into his hand. He took a breath and tried to calm his pulse a little before looking back up.

“What is it?”

“Well…” Kate ruffled his hair like she always did, pressing closer up against his side. “I just - I miss talking to you, during the week sometimes. I feel like I can trust you with anything. And I thought maybe you might want to call me some time. If you’re free. And only if you want to. And, uh -“ She let out a troubled sigh, and Derek couldn’t help glancing at her glossy lips. “- Maybe just keep this between you and me, okay sweetie? You and I know there’s nothing wrong but… it doesn’t look like that to my boss.”

Her hand had fallen to the nape of Derek's neck, and a warm tingly feeling spread through him.

“Yeah, I- of course.” His breath hitched in his throat as Kate leaned forward and -

\- placed a kiss on his cheek.

Derek felt slightly dizzy all the way home, and Laura rolled her eyes at him like she could read his mind.


	5. Sunday October 10th, 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to heal/hurt you. No mention of Kate!

 -Sunday October 10th, 2004-

 

 

One of mum’s friends or colleagues or something had a sick wife, and mum had (not for the first time) decided that Laura and Derek should volunteer _their_ time to do something that mum liked the idea of, but couldn’t be bothered doing _herself._

Needless to say, they weren’t impressed.

But hey, baking muffins wasn’t the worst thing to be stuck doing on a Sunday morning. They had put all the ingredients together, and now Laura was on mixing duty and Derek was oiling the muffin trays (trays, plural. They had to make a quadruple batch because well, they were baking muffins in a house full of perpetually hungry werewolves).

Laura came to start doling out the muffin mixture, hip-checking Derek gently out of the way.

“These muffins are gonna be amazing,” she said as she scraped some muffin mix off the big spoon. “Der, it’s like you have some kind of instinct for baking. Seriously.”

“You just say that so you can get out of doing all the measuring,” Derek muttered, feeling his ears go red.

“Nope, you’re a baking genius, just admit it, Der, come on.”

“All I did was follow the recipe! I don’t have some kind of - _talent_ for baking -”

Laura gasped as if he’d personally betrayed her. “Don’t say that about my brother!” She brandished her spoon at him dramatically, and Derek felt a smile tugging at his lips. She was so ridiculous sometimes, it was embarrassing.

“Repeat after me: I, Derek Hale, am a baking prodigy and should make muffins for Laura to eat every week.”

 “Shut up Laura! I’m not saying that!” Reluctantly, Derek started to laugh, and he really should have seen Laura’s next move from a mile away. Giggling, she finished filling up the first muffin tray, turned to Derek, and smeared the leftover muffin mix across his forehead.

“I hereby anoint you, Derek Hale, as the honorary Hale Pack Muffin Man,” she said solemnly.

Derek brought a hand up to his forehead, staring at her with eyes narrowed. He felt his eyes flash as he reached into the mixing bowl and Laura shrieked, but wasn’t fast enough to escape his attack.

Derek’s composure cracked and he doubled over laughing as Laura yelled in outrage, chocolatey goop dripping down her neck. Her yells quickly turned into cackles as she smushed some into Derek’s hair, Derek retaliating by smearing his entire, goop-covered hand over her face. They were both breathless with laughter when Laura tackled Derek to the floor, grabbed the spoon again, and pinned his arms down above his head.

“ _Say it, Derek_ ,”she demanded, “I, Derek Hale, am a baking prodigy and will make muffins for the pack every week!”

They had amassed an audience of Cora, Peter, and dad by this point. Derek squirmed and looked to them for help, but they seemed to be enjoying the show. Assholes.

“Oh my God Laura, give it up!” He tried to frown at her but couldn’t stop laughing at her face covered in muffin mix. His sides started to hurt. “I’m not saying it!”

“Cora? A little help?” Derek tried in vain to get away as Cora approached carefully.

“No no no, come on Cora, it’s me, your own brother! Don’t - aaaah!”

She tickled him mercilessly as Laura screeched triumphantly, “admit it, Derek! You’re a baking prodigy! _Admit it!!”_

_“Okay!!”_ Cora miraculously stopped tickling him. “Alright alright, I’m a baking genius! Prodigy! Whatever! And I should totally -“ He gasped for breath - “make muffins for the pack, every, hahahah, every week!”

Laura grinned, licked the spoon, and climbed off him.

“See, it wasn’t that hard was it?"


	6. Thursday October 14th, 2004

_ \- Thursday October 14th, 2004 - _

 

_ How’s ur weekend looking hun? Big plans? _

Derek felt giddy. This was his opening - he had a way of getting more time alone with Kate and now he just needed to psyche himself up to ask her.  __

_ Not really. _

_ Well, my family is going camping, but I think I will be “sick” _

_ Was thinking maybe you might wanna come over? _

There was a minute’s delay before she replied, where Derek wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. Of course she wouldn’t want to spend her weekend hanging out with a teenager. What was he thinking??

_ Yes! Wd love to. _

_ I <3 this plan. I wish I’d been half as clever at ur age! _

_ C u then ;-) _

Derek’s eyes boggled at the use of the winking emoji, imagination going into overdrive. He forced himself not to overthink his reply.

_ Looking forward to it :-) _


End file.
